


Our Gift

by FromKrypton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Marvel - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromKrypton/pseuds/FromKrypton
Summary: Happy birthday, Lex! Sorry this took all day! I wanted it to be perfect!





	Our Gift

Natasha Romanoff hasn't really been in the best of moods lately. She hasn't been her 'normal' self. She's been thinking about kids for a while, and she wants at least one with the woman she loves. That woman just so happened to be Wanda Maximoff. Her teammate. Well, one of them. Sure, she and Steve shared a kiss once, but they're just friends. Natasha wants to start her own family, with Wanda. But no matter how many times she's practiced the conversation in her head, by the time she's about to bring it up to Wanda, she brushes it off. Says, 'forget it, it's nothing.' only for Wanda to give her a sad look.

Eventually she became depressed and Steve and Thor brought the subject up, but she just got angry and yelled and cried and Thor and Steve hugged her and tried their best to understand. She didn't speak to Wanda for two weeks after she had told her she wants at least one kid. Steve and Thor had told her that she should continue talk to Wanda about it, to tell her how importanf it is to her. After all, they're dating and they want them both to be happy.

So, how is it that three weeks before Christmas she comes back to Avengers Tower with a newborn baby held against her?

***

Natasha was out looking for presents for each teammate and their families. It took her mind off of the argument she had with Wanda, and gave her something to do other than stay cooped up in the tower for the Holidays. Each gift is thought out, carefully. She'd been doing research, watching her teammates, her family, carefully to see if there was a hint in what they wanted. And she didn't hack any of their computers or cell phones this time, so that's progress.

She's gotten five outfits each for Bruce and Hulk, four tickets to the Yankees game. A puppy for Thor, a really good book for Wanda, and a tall bottle of whiskey for herself. She had been on her way back to the tower when she heard crying coming from an alleyway. She carries a gun and pepper spray on her at all times just in case. When she stepped into the alleyway she didn't expect to find a newborn baby in the freezing cold with just a thin towel wrapped around him. It made her so angry that someone wouldn't even bother to make sure it'd stay warm. It's winter! They left the poor thing to die! So, what does she do? She picks the baby up in the most gentle way and sings him to sleep as soon as the car is packed up. She's thankful that she took the one with auto-pilot.

The unpacking presents of the car is easy. The unpacking of the car without waking the baby is hard. She's so careful not to wake him. Everyone was smiling when she walked in with a smile for once. And then they saw what she held in her arms ever so carefully. They smiled and rushed over to her and looked at the baby. Everyone except...Wanda.

'I told you I didn't want a kid, Natasha! You can't bring it in here and force it upon me!' She told her in anger. Natasha had tried to get her to see her side, to explain, but Wanda was having none of it.

It made Natasha sad, but she didn't speak to the other for an hour. Thor had decided to watch the small baby while Natasha went to talk to Wanda.

"Wanda, babe?" She asks, knocking on her girlfriend's bedroom door. When she was told to go away, she ignored it and went inside.

"I told you to go away." She spat at her angrily.

"Babe, look. I found him in an alleyway. He was going to die if he was out there any longer." She says in a calm voice.

"Why not drop it off at the hospital? Or an orphanage?" The other woman asked her angrily.

"Babe, it's late at night. I wasn't going to take him to the hospital and just leave him! And do you know how hard it is for kids to get adopted? I've looked!" She tells her, looking at her.

"I don't care, Natasha! I don't want a kid! You should have left it at one or the other, not brought it here!" She kept saying.

Natasha snapped at that. "It's 'he' not 'it', Wanda. And he's staying because nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas!" She's beyond furious. Wanda looked at her, shocked that she chose that thing over her.

***

Wanda's POV

That night was just awful. That stupid thing had stolen Natasha from her. Gained her affection and attention. Made her smile, and a lot happier than she has been. It's horrible. Everyone else smiled around that thing. It even had the audacity to smile at Wanda. Everyone smiled when it smiled at Wanda. She scoffed and went to her room, slamming the door.

'She'll come around. Don't worry.' The others told Natasha. That's what they think. But it's never going to happen.

***

Natasha's POV

It's been a week since they even spoke. A week since they slept in the same bed. Natasha's upset, but she already feels a connection to the baby. She isn't giving him up. No chance in Hell, is she going to give him up. If Wanda didn't want nothing to do with him, that's fine, but she's keeping him.

'So, what are you going to name the child?' Thor asked one morning while everyone was watching TV. "Peter." Natasha had responded immediately. Everyone had gone quiet and stared at her, shocked.

It pissed Wanda off even more. So much she ended up breaking the bowl which held her cereal in it. The other redhead didn't even bother to look at her or even clean her mess up. Again, all of them told her that she'd come around, but Natasha was starting to think she won't.

***

Wanda's POV

First my girl, then my brother's name. Why is that thing stealing her from me? Why does it smile at me with that stupid giggle? Why can't it just go away?

I'm never going to like that thing. Ever.

***

Natasha's POV

It's the 23rd and Natasha woke up not feeling well. She couldn't breathe and she doesn't know what's wrong. Peter had started crying, as if he knew something's not right. Because right as Natasha came out of her bedroom to go to the kitchen, Peter started crying. "Someone shut that thing up!" Wanda shouts, irritated. Natasha never even made it off the step when she passed out, and Peter didn't stop crying until he was with Natasha.

***

Wanda's POV

The thing knew something was wrong with Natasha before even she did. How? Wanda was shocked, but she doesn't care about that. Not right now. She carried her girlfriend to the medical wing and laid her on a bed, making sure that she's okay.

Peter, of course, ended up in a crib next to Natasha's bedside. It's annoying, but she ignored him for the most part.

Then hour after hour he would stare at her. And she finally snapped. "Stop staring at me you little monster! You stole my girlfriend and you stole my brother's name! I hate you!" And she does, but it just kept smiling at her. She got up and pointed at it. "You may have everyone else fooled but not me. I don't like you. You stole my girlfriend, my brother's name, my teammates. I absolutely hat-" She was cut off when he suddenly grabbed her finger, and she melted. Instantly. "Well, you are pretty cute."

***

Team's POV

Wanda had been getting along with Peter out of nowhere, and she never leaves the medical wing now either. It was weird but nice. Though they did go and check to make sure she didn't get rid of him.

To their surprise she'd fallen asleep next to Natasha with him laying in her arms. They snapped pictures and smiled, coming up with a plan. They'd use it for blackmail if she tries to lie about not liking Peter.

Natasha should be waking up soon, so hopefully she'll see how much Wanda actually likes him now.

***

Natasha's POV

Waking up later that evening to see Wanda smiling at Peter and watching TV warmed her heart. She smiles and hums, catching Wanda's worried look. She can't hear the words, but she can see the smile on Peter's face.

"Natasha? Babe?" Wanda asks, seeing the other's eyes close again. Peter poked Natasha's nose and smiled at them both. When Wanda looked at Peter, she instantly knows that Natasha is okay. She just needs sleep. So she nods and watches TV, settling in for another night.

***

Team's POV

Natasha didn't wake up, which made everyone except Wanda and Peter worry. They were shocked, but somehow they both know that she's okay, just tired. The others thought she was going crazy. Wanda and Peter kept getting closer and closer, smiling at each other and booping each other's noses. Heck, they even caught her singing 'head, shoulders, knees, and toes' to him, which they filmed.

***

Christmas Day

Waking up at one in the morning on December 25th was shocking. She saw Wanda and Peter asleep, and the hallway light is dimly lit. Natasha smiles and carefully gets out of the bed, trying to be quiet. The shift in the bed obviously woke up someone in the room, and she froze when a hand held her shirt. She looks down to see Peter and smiles at him, who smiles at her. She goes to leave the room and he cries, in the process of trying to shush him Wanda wakes up. 'And where do you think you're going? Sneaking a peek at presents?' She asks. "To shower. I stink." She looke at her girlfriend. "You can shower, but it's back to bed after." She says, Natasha laughs a little, but goes to take a shower. Five minutes into it Wanda joins her after putting Peter to sleep in the crib.

"So, I have a question." Natasha says, smiling as she feels her girlfriend's arms around her waist. "I do too." Wanda says.

Natasha was about to say something when she heard those two words. "Marry me?" Wanda had asked. Natasha blinked, thinking she misheard her. "What?" She asked, turning around, only to see Wanda on one knee, naked, in the shower.

"Will you marry me?" Wanda asked again. And all Natasha could do was cry silent happy tears and nod her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll marry you." She says after a minute, smiling at the shiny gold ring on her finger. And instead of Wanda getting up to kiss her, her lips ended up in between her legs. It took everything she had to stay quiet as Wanda made her cum in the shower. But by the end of it she's clean and being carried to bed by Wanda.

The only thing that made the day even more perfect? Waking up to her present in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Nat." They all said, smiling at her as Steve handed her a tan envelope. They're so giddy, wide smiles and giggles.

Natasha was going to say something, but she didn't. She opened the envelope and froze. Everyone giggled more.

"You...you're serious? This is real?" Natasha asked Wanda, who only nodded. "It's real babe. Merry Christmas." She kissed her fiance and smiled. Natasha smiles and looks down at Peter. "Merry Christmas, Peter Romanoff.'


End file.
